Lost Little Girl
by LadyKoikie
Summary: ocxhichigo ichihime as well as a lot of other couples. Lost little girl by night, happy teenager by day. Is this a dream? Is that reality? Is this some sort of twisted formality? Of something that's far to real and true? is this person the real you? Lies by night, Loving the day. Knowing not what dangerous game we have started to play? bad a summary sorry.


**This story is an oc x hichi fanfic. with some ichihime and other couples.**  
**Lost little girl, not little no more. Still lost in a world she doesn't know. Everyone smiles with there loved one by there side yet she has no one. Not even one to in which to confide. Dreams of shadows that fill her with fright. Denial and lies, she's told each night.**  
**But why does he still say the truth?**

* * *

**I do not own bleach what so ever! Only this story. **

**This story may be slightly confusing to some! But it all will make sense later! I'll try to make it obvious though.**

* * *

Cold winds blew through the night. Howling and whistling, tree's would shake and tap the empty rooms window. No lights were on. The small twin bed with a multi. color layered thin blue comforter, and snowflake imprinted pillows with an assortment of stuffed animals on the bed and small grey with white furred boots alone in the little girls room. Just like the little girl was in the hall. A hand imprint on her cheek, more around her neck. Small light tanned arms litter'd with bruising and legs just the same. Her wolf like ears move to any sound. Her long wolf dragon like tail drags behind her. The length of it being her height.

She was in pain, her eyes were slightly dulled from it, having to concentration to ignore it and try not to limp or stagger, and at only 6 years old. But she didn't cry. She knew better not to cry. Getting used to this having to do so all her life she knew that would just give her more bruises. Walking slowly to her room, avoiding the floor boards by memory. Knowing already from past experiences which one made noise and which one didn't. Holding her small little leopard kitten doll close. It missing one eye, the beans inside it crunched a bit as she tighten her arms around it causing her to freeze and slowly peer to the side at a bedroom door that was slightly cracked open. Ears jurting up, tail tucking, she starts shaking in fear of the barely lit room. A window let moon light shine on 2 silhouettes laying in a bed. Blankets of navy blue casting the form of 1 small feminine curvy figure, and 1 large masculine male figure. her small golden eyes stared in fear at the large male figure. Waiting to see if he stirred, listening for any indication of him waking up. Silence was all she heard. Shakily breathing the cold air in, hoping, praying the male figure didn't stir. Only hearing his snores and watching the even rising and fall of the blankets indicating his slumber she smiled. Slowly her shoulder's relaxed, her small body stops shaking. Looking down at her bare feet, she walks to her room. Slowly opening the door so as not to make a creak she shimmies inside the room. Holding on to her tail, ears back to being flat against her head, she makes sure not to catch her jean shorts nor her pink short sleeve with a kitten wearing a Christmas hat design either for she only opened the door just enough for her to squeeze through.

Slowly she crawls on the bed. Taking a lot of time to creep into the blankets so as to not make a single solitary sound. As cold as she was with her one blanket being the thin fluff-less comforter she didn't complain. Forcing her self to not shiver as much from the cold, she huddled in a ball to keep warm, used her violet long hair as a scarf and blanket. Folding her tinny black wings and wrapping her tail around her then placed her stuffed animals around her and maneuvering only slightly to get comfortable as to not be in pain as much due to all her bruises and fell asleep.

* * *

"Koikie? .. hello?... How can she fall asleep out here? It's freezing!.. C'mon Koi-chan wake up!"

Jolting up, a girl of 19, ice blue eyes, violet almost black long hair, wearing black gloves with blue stripes running across them, thick long black trench coat with double buttons and also ties at the hip, black scarf with blue stripes across it like the gloves, jean pants, and knee high boots, glances at another girl, Same age, with orange long hair wearing a tan hoody with false fur on the edges, jean pants and dark tan snow boots.

"Well hello Koikie! How can you fall asleep out here on this cold bench! Your out alone in the park! Are you hurt?!"

The orange hared girl looking at her worriedly, lifting her arms sort of hastily to find any sign of injury or damage, even going s far as to try and pull her up to see if her backside was ok.

"Uh.. Orihime i'm sure she's alright. I think your just stressing to much!"

A guy with the same colored hair only it being short and spiky, could even go as far as messy said. He him self wearing a black hoody with false white fur on the rim of his hoody, the black hoody having grey plad on the sleeves that was hard to see unless you were close enough to the jacket. Also wore Black jean pants and black converse. Smiling nervously at Koikie he softly grabs Orihime's shoulders to stop her random check up.

"But seriously, are you okay? "

Dusting snow off her lap and shoulders that hadn't fallen off from the vast movement given by Orihime, she smiles up at the couple who join hands at the sight of it.

"Yeah guy's i'm good. Sorry to worry the both of ya'. Just waiting for-"

"HEYYYY!"

The crowd of teens turn to look at a guy running up the hill waving his hand frantically to get there attention.

"huh, speak of the devil" Koikie mutters under her breath but loud enough for the two to hear.

Now caught up to them, out of breath he huffs, hands on his knee's for only to stumble and clumsily sit on the bench with Koikie. The guy wearing a red jacket with a Santa hat like hoody and the words "Ho Ho Ho Mother Fucker" in white across his jacket. Blue jeans and red brown snow boots.  
Now sitting "cool" like on the bench he pats Koikie back roughly causing her to caught the first pat then glare at him for a second or two.

"Well Hello to you to Kakashi"

Koikie says after clearing her throat and rubbing her back.

"Hey! Sorry i'm late! Ran into a few of our old high school buds! They were on there way to work so they couldn't come. I tried to convince them but well, Tatski and Chad ain't one you can deter from being on time! Oh and Hi guys! How long has it been anyways?"

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck nervously. The Orange haired couple now stare at him blankly.

"You forgot?... Really?"

kakshi smiles nervously only giving a shrug. Koikie smiles softly and sighs quietly to her self.

"It's alright Oni. Your here now and that's all that matters. Hey would you guys like to go with us?"

The orange haired couple then looks at each other and smile then nod to there friends.

The fauxed haired male now just fist pumps enthusiastically and puts on his hat-like hoody.

"ALRIGHT! Lets get this party on the road!"

The now group laughs and start following him deeper into the park. Looking around at the frost covered park happily. Now lost in the beauty of the sky as it starts to give fresh snow to there winter world.

Orihime now with her hands up, wrists close to her chin in a subconscious manner of joy. Causing Ichigo to smile. Wrapping his arm around her waist. Pulling her closer to him. Smiling at such a gesture she returns it by nuzzling his chest and hugs him wail walking. The couple them smile lovingly to each other. Orihime cuddles closer to him and nuzzles him more. Ichigo nuzzles the top of her head. After awhile they now pause to hold one another close in a loving embrace.

Kakashi and Koikie just look awkwardly at one another as the couple now slowly starts to continue to walk. Both start to glance nervously at the couple to gesture to one another that they need to tell them they have to turn to continue towards there destination. After a few seconds of friendly glances it escalated to friendly gestures, then to annoyed ones and finally full physical movements.

Koikie now sighing in defeat looks at the couple only to shudder at the sight of them Eskamo Kissing. Clearing her throat she waits patiently for a response. not getting one for a minute or two she does another only louder. Whining awkwardly at such Kakashi then claps loudly stunning the couple out of there "loving moment" and juts his thumb behind him.

"Hey love birds! If your gona come with us we need to go this way!"

The now blushing couple smile sheepishly at there friends.

"Well.. you see.. we were gona go. Were Hungry." Ichigo says wail rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Orihime nods wail pressing her index fingers together then apart repeatedly, nervously glancing at them press together.

Kakashi nods but then glances at Orihime then makes a big oh face wail nodding.

"Well now Ichigo! Never thought you would! Suuuureeee go eat!"

Ichigo gives a stern look at Kakashi but blushes deeper.

"No were actually going to eat!"

Orihime walking to Koikie to say there good byes and talk about the weather wail she waits for Ichigo. getting lost in her conversation with her in the end wail they talk. Kakashi smiles and leans towards him slightly.

"So you wouldn't? hmm hmmmm!?"

Now blushing deeper and looking at him with immense shock.

"w-w-w-what?! Of course! eerr-! I mean no! I mean! aauugghh not until were married or the right time... Wait, WHY SHOULD I EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU?! THAT'S NOT WHAT WERE GOING TO DO IN THE SLIGHTEST!"

Hearing her boyfriend start to yell she turns and giggles at the sight.

"Well we better be off. If you like we can bring you some after were done?"

Kakashi then just laughs.

"No thanks hime-chan! I'm not one for.. sloppy seconds"

At that he laughs some more. Ichigo regaining his blush but realizing what he meant and taking it wrong he stomps his foot and glares at him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?! Were going to go eat out!"

Kakashi quieting his laughter just waves him off with a pervy grin. Orihime getting the joke blushes slightly and frantically waves her hands out in front of her self.

"Oh! n-no! were going to eat Chinese tonight! Not that!"

Ceasing his laughter but thinking dirty again he continues. Trying to stop after a few seconds giving a cough from a quick in hail of the cold air.

"Oohh?!"

Orihime smiles happily thinking he understood her fist pumps subconsciously in joy.

"SO did you want to try something new with each other then?"

Koikie reaches out to Orihime as a gesture to listen as she quietly spoke to try and tell her what he was meaning to aid her in someway but the "jokester's" laughter drowned it out. Ichigo now a beet red covers his face groaning nervously at the situation. Tugging her sleve gently to signal for them to leave.

"Mmhmm! He got tired of the usual at home so we wanted to mix it up a bit! maybe even heat it up! Some spices and more flairs or something! "

Now holding his gutt he nods. Orihime looking confused as to why he is still laughing. Ichigo unsure weather to be pissed or to just walk away before things some how get worse with misinterpretations. Nodding a goodbye to Koikie only to see her smile and nod saying 'Don't worry ill get him' and with a gleam in her eyes making Ichigo grin evilly and all of a sudden give a beaming smile to them and wave goodbye and practically listing Orihime away. before she could start to protest he hauls her up and kisses her patiently having her melt instantly and then walk side bye side swinging there hands once again.

"Awwwwwww" Waving sadly wail pouting and wiping a tear from his eyes he hears the crunching sounds of snow and turns. Seeing his sister walk towards him he smiles.

"Man! I got them good huh?"

Seeing as how his sister is smiling he smiles back but noticing how she hasn't stop it starts to falter.

"...wait.. koi-chan?" No response.

'k-Koikie... sis?!" Still nothing. As she neared a few steps more he waves his hands frantically, wide eyed.

"W-Wait! No.. NOO!"

"What were you thinking?!"

Walking away Ichigo smiles as he hears the screams of Kakashi getting pummeled and tortured by snow from his sister.

* * *

**Anything between ' ' those are thoughts.**

A call later the 4 of them are back together but now at a restaurant. Everyone smiling except a shivering sniffling Kakashi who has been given the 'honor' of buying tonight's dinner for them all as well as being on the receiving end of a cough.

"Wow Kakashi! Its so nice of you to pay for all of us!" Orihime beams at him wail looking at the menu.

Kakashi stays quiet until nudged or more like elbowed by his sister.

"O-Oh.. yeah... Well, you know me! Christmas spirit and all that.."

Giggling at his answer she continues.

"That's so amazing! Especially how we could order anything! No matter the price! But don't worry i won't order nothing expensive okay!"

Before Kakashi could could show his beaming smile and watery eyes Ichigo cuts in.

"Naaah get something interesting babe! This is your chance for something new! Lets get the ones we can't normally afford! He did say money doesn't matter and you know he wouldn't have if he couldn't afford it? So don't worry babe. "

Ichigo giving a devious smile at the payer, eyes screaming payback. Orihime taking a glance at Kakashi nodding, unknowing that it was from nervousness, then at the menu and smiles.

"Your right.. Thank you so much Kakashi! Your to much of a nice guy!"

"Yeaah Kakashi.. Soooo nice! I've always wanted Whole steamed lobster with Nigiri for its side. The fresh one to!"

Kakashi sobs on the table as The group laugh a bit, There neighbors from the next tables heard it all and fawn over the sight.

"Awwww and its all true! " Koikie now patting his back as everyone nods in agreement and a few clap and chatter about such a nice gesture.

After there waitress takes there order Kakashi is left trying not to hyperventilate wail squeezing his napkin as if his life depended on it. Ichigo Order's a freaking buffet! Or he might as well have! The waitress had to flip her page for what she had to take down, even if it was a small fancy scroll like paper'd notebook.

'So much for me getting a new house!'

Before receiving there order's the waitress even offered them to sit in a bigger booth for there table was far to small to hold all the food. The group obliging walked over to it, dragging a now pale Kakashi over to there V.I.P top floor booth. It was beautifully! A view of all of Karakura town in its Winter glory! But it being V.I.P. meant it wasn't free for them.

"Oh! " The waitress said before she left.

"You also won't be needing to pay for this! It's on the house! Said by the owner him self!"

That being said brought Kakashi and the group all into a cheering and wow's frenzy. Ichigo smirking the most for understanding that their bill must be that much. After awhile of enjoying the scenery they hear a small chime from there waitress. Guessing the food was ready they were all eager to dig in. As the server's Brought the food The scent of it all made there mouths water. Tray by tray, the line of servers placed there meals one by one in the center of there table. Main dishes in the center and small one on around it. It seemed as if the line of servers was endless! The food didn't stop coming for a good Solid 10 minutes!

The table now littered with several beautiful trays and dishes eye such a set up and arrangement of food. it was like an art piece in it self just from how they arranged them all! Not to mention each dish in it self was beautiful with its intricate designs and layouts as well as plating! After waiting for one another to make the first move Ichigo breaks the ice.

"Alright everyone... LETS EAT!"

Grabbing his chopsticks he starts serving him self, everyone following as well.

* * *

"WOW!"

Orihime giggles happily and pats her stomach.

"I can't believe how good the food was! I ate so much to!"

"Yeah! Isn't my brother awesome?"

"Yeah he is! I mean did you see all that food! I made so many new combinations! They were amazing!"

Ichigo and Koikie laugh at hearing such.

"Yeah! But next time babe? Maybe try the food as it is first before you do all that?"

"But it was so good I couldn't help it! I didn't get any bad combinations either! I know what food goes with what other food!"

That being said she now turns enthusiastically and hugs Kakashi, the bags of food rubbing nosily around him with a thump from the amount. The ones in his arms as well colliding with her legs noisily.

"Thank you so much Kakashi! Your such a great guy! Your girlfriend is lucky to have you! So are we for you being our friend!"

And with that being said he lost all regrets of what happened and hugs back.

* * *

Waking up from the small amount of light peeking in from out her window she see's that dawn is approaching. The world still more dark then anything, her sign to get up. Slowly she does so. Just as how she did before she got in, with out a sound. Making her bed and tucking in the "blanket" under it to give it that neat look she gets dressed. Again making no sound, putting on shorts and a different winter themed shirt after her under garment which was a cute elf design.

Creeping out her room, down the stairs she goes into the kitchen and waits, putting her hair into a messy ponytail for now. Seconds later her mother walks down. She is stunning, her body so perfect, hair a nice violet blue that was natural. Beautiful gold eyes that just dazzled anyone who saw, lovey wolf tail, black rimed white ears with violet blue on the back as another ring. Violet tipped white featherd wings folded neatly behind her The only thing that saddened her daughter was how skinny she was and how equally bruised if not more than her self her mother was. Walking down looked like an effort. The bags under her mother's eyes showed her lack of sleep as well.

Smiling at each other then embracing one another in a cute mother daughter loving moment they then part. The mom revealing a bottle of cover up and a hair brush that seemed broken. Smiling weakly at one another she starts to brush her little girls hair in silence. After she put her hair in cute little pig tails, the length reaching past her daughters butt she started on her own hair. Leaving it down to flow out, the length being right above her tail bone.

The house was a wreck, a mixture of broken objects to tipped over furniture, some blood on the walls as well as indention or cracks. Most indention resembling the little girls head if not her body. The little girl smiles up at her mama so proudly then runs silently with quick swift feet to a small cubby. Grabbing a smoothing tool and a big bucket, half her size of dry wall and slowly staggering to her mom with it. Her mother grabbing paint as well and placing all of that aside as they start to clean up the mess. Sweeping up the glass being careful not to wake the little girls father. Making sure to also not cut them self's for the fact of another stain to be added to the mess for them to clean.

The floor now clean they begin to fix the furniture then polish it all up to look new. After fixing the living room up, cleaning off the blood and covering then painting the walls it is now sunrise. Looking out the window they spend a few seconds to enjoy the warmth of the sun. Sighing both mother and daughter continue there day. Smiles faltering as the sun rises more. Her mother now cooking breakfast, the girl cleaning up the pile of tools then putting them away. After setting up the table she runs to sit on the floor against the wall. Foot steps from upstairs alert them that her father, the mothers boyfriend; being un-wedd; slowly slinks out his room.

"Is my food ready yett?"

A tall tan man with a black and blue dragon tail that drags behind him peers down at the two, who in return look down and nod. A low snarl is heard from him, its echo chorus thorough the house making the 2 tuck there tails and fold there ears flatter. One gold, One red, both sending shivers up there spine as they feel them peering at them, then at the presentation of food that was placed on the table that he now stands before. Black horse like ears point up, hands behind his back as he now walks towards them. His piercing glare and sudden halt cause them to shrink inwards, the little girls knee's rattle the closer he got to them.

"Good."

His hetero chromatic eyes notice the shaking of the little ones knee's and back hands her; knuckles digging on the side of her head on the temple; the hit sent her crashing into the newly painted- now dried- wall. Small cracks forming behind her. Her mother gasps and starts to run to her but her hair was grabbed and pulled to the floor, a large foot with clawed toes stomps on her chest causing her to bounce and cough. He then holds her down with his foot and pulls her head up by her hair in a pain full manner and looks at her.

"You ungrateful slut!"

Pulling sharply on her hair lifting her head higher causing her to whimper. Knowing better to not scream for that would just add more pain. The little girl creaked open her eyes, blurred vision now focusing on the sight of her mother being harmed. Gasping and staggering to her little feet she starts to run over to try and stop her dad.

"Baby girl wait! no!"

Watching her mom and heeding her words she stops. Her father snickering and after a few more seconds of what felt like painful hours to her mother, slams her head down and walks to eat. His daughter now running to her mother and holding her tightly. After checking for any injuries and massaging her neck they hurriedly scramble to there feet. The father taking a bite out of his food only to slam his fist down in anger. The girls now stumbling on the stairs to hurry.

"Its FUCKING COLD!"

Glass shattering against the wall was all they heard. That and the throwing of furniture as well as his loud cursing of there names.

* * *

Waking up suddenly from a nap wail reading with the sun setting smoothly over the snowy city. Koikie relieves at the sight of the time. She was expecting a call from the happy couple. They were happy about there day and wanted to tell her some news but wanted to make sure if it was confirmed or not. Kakashi as well wanted to call her but his reason was to try and set her up with one of his friends from work. He works at a construction like company. Either way the guy he kept suggesting was to cocky for her taste to even want as a friend. The fact for her not even looking in the first place was even more of a point she emphasized to him but did he seem to care? NO!

Laying back in her bedroom she starts to daze back off into slumber. Half asleep she smiles finally being able to relax again. Luling into slumber she is rejoiced at coming to a conclusion of an excuse for why she didn't answer and that being she was asleep. It was true! Yet something begs to differ. Something annoying and loud that keeps calling for her attention. The buzzing of the sheets signaling to her that her phone is being an attention whore all of a sudden. Lazily she reaches over her self, slapping her hand noisily around until her fingernail taps glass. Slowly she uses her finger tips to bring it closer. The phone being stubborn and suddenly falling off the bed at the lazy action.

"... aauuggghhhhh noooo... meehh"

Crawling over she slides her arm down. Her bed being on a box spring that is on a stand made it more difficult then she had hoped. The phone just out of reach yet again and barley brushing her fingertips. Sliding closer to the floor she grabs it. Smirking at first until she noticed she was still moving. With a thud and lazy groan she is on the floor. Her bed joining with her, or it might as well have done so with her blankets, pillows and even the sheet pulling down under her. Legs now over her head, chest and upper torso awkwardly on the floor, shoulders hunched as her cheek is having more pressure applied to it as her body slowly continues to slide. Looking at her phone with her one uncovered eye

'Ichigo? I thought Orihime was gona call?'

Picking up she answers, but her position causing her voice to come out hoarse if not sounding higher and lower in certain parts of the single word 'hello'

"Err... Whahaht?"

The amusement in his voice heard makes her want to get up.

"Hold on Ichi. let me just ..."

Getting up and half ass fixing her bed she plops on it with a bounce.

"H-hello? Ichi-kun?"

"Yup! What were you doing?"

"Oh! i fell off my bed trying to get my phone."

"Ahhh, lazy mode?"

"You now it! You?"

"Saaammeee thiinnggg."

"Well cool! .. so... why you call'n me?"

A small snort is heard from the other line before he spoke. "Well I forgot to tell you news! We were to busy stuffing our faces that we didn't really talk!"

Koikie raising a brow at that even though he couldn't see she then hums her thought of disbelief.

"Well.. that.. and Orihime is in the shower or asleep.. Sooo.. yeah.. "

"Aaaah thought so!"

"Whats that's supposed to mean?!"

"Well your not one to gush about news."

"This time its my news that's why. My bother is coming to town."

"WAIT A MINUTE WHAT?! Since when did you have a brother?! The fuge did this happen?! AND I'M FINDING OUT NOW?!"

"SHHH! Your so dam loud! And yes! I have a brother. Or well.. kind of.."

"Kind of?"

"Look! Were like you and Kakashi! Best friends o.k.! So shut up!"

"Bah! Your lying. Orihime would have told me along time ago! "

"Gaah! You see this is why i don't like telling anyone news!"

"Okay okay! man Ichigo I was just playing around with you.."

A sigh is heard from him. "Sorry, just this is serious. I haven't seen him in awhile so I don't know how is is now. He wasn't exactly like me. Well no, he looks almost exactly like me but its complicated to explain. He's can be insane at times.. Also a real pain in the ass! But he's pretty cool once you get to know him.. Kind of.. more of a pain then anything! So just keep your guard up. "

"Ichi-kun, we haven't met the guy yet so don't judge a book bye its cover. What if he's changed? You never know time does have a way to do so?"

"Yeah but.. well... it's complicated. He's to unpredictable"

"Like me and Kakashi were?"

"PRETTY DAM MUCH! JUST WORSE!"

"Then isn't that all the more reason not to judge? "

"nnnnno.. you two are still unpredictable.. not as much but.. oh.. i get what your getting at! You think he mellowed out?"

"mmhmmm!"

"Haah! Fat chance!, hey! speaking of chance, have you been to that candy shop i showed you 2?"

"The one you told me to take your sisters to when your dad hired me to baby sit? No but i need to soon. Hey! Why don't we all meet up there tomorrow! The gang can meet your bro! I get out of school by 1 so I should be good to go! Tomorrow is my art classes in collage so it'l be a breeze!"

"Uhhh... fine... sure..."

"Alright. after we'll all hang at the park! The lake specifically! We were supposed to go there first really XD"

"I blame your brother for that!"

"Don't you always?"

"Isn't it always his fault?"

"Yeah that is one thing we'll always know for sure even if its wrong."

"Well so is it a yes?"

After some thought he finally okays it. After a few more talks on who they should invite they both hung up.

* * *

**Well this is the end for the first chapter of my little dabble. Sorry if it was sort of confusing but it will all make sense in the end. I hope you enjoy and I wish you all a happy holidays. **


End file.
